


A Pirate and her Princess

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Peter Pan, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rated For Violence, Rated for sex in later chapters, Slow Romance, Trust, mentions cubby, mentions of captain hook, mentions of izzy, mentions of jake, mentions of the modern world, red jessica is fourty eight, sofia is nineteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: Something became a new threat to Enchancia. When he captured Sofia, he tortured her, until a rowdy Pirate woman came to her aid. So how come after everything, these two stuck together like glue? Was her experience and something more?





	1. My savior

Chapter One - My savior

Everything is what it seems until chaos comes into play. Unfortunately, that is the way of cosmos: To keep the balance between light and dark in the never-ending universe. Princess Sofia of Enchancia, found out the hard way.

The day began as any other for the feisty brunette. She was riding Minimus, the winged Stallion semi-nervous of the task at hand. They've received word that a new threat was rising, in the darkness of Enchancia's deepest ravine.

"Why do we have to go again, Sofia?" Minimus asked, his head swiveled just enough to see his rider and friend; while also keeping an eye on his flying.

Sofia smiled.

"Because Minimus, we're protectors of the Ever Realm. It's our job," she explained warmly. She knew how the stallion got when it came time for reconnaissance.

The stallion himself, let out a sigh, before flying into the ravine, and landed. Sofia got off and took hold of her amulet.

"I wish, for some light," she whispered.

All around her, for five hundred feet, was instantly lit with a light shade of purple. She smiled at Minimus, before venturing further. It wasn't until she heard a sinister laugh, her blood ran cold. Fearing the worst, she turned around, only to have met with nothing.

"What is a pretty princess doing all alone, in my territory?" a deep, male voice chuckled, in her ear. Sofia squealed and whirled around, to see who spoke.

Crimson red eyes is what she saw first, before noticing it was a blonde man, only in his mid thirties. His dark smile made a shiver go through her spine, as she backed up.

The man chuckled. "Allow me to make your quaint, Princess. My name is Crimson, and I already know who you are, sweetie," he chuckled, as he saw Sofia's face go pale.

"Make yourself comfortable, Princess. Allow me to tell you how I came to be," Crimson smirked, before pushing Sofia down a chair which immediately clamped her wrists and legs.

 

_When I was just a lad,_

_I may have been very bad,_

_But, I knew from the moment of my birth,_

_I was a sworn enemy destined to be cursed_

 

He began to twirl around her, taking out a knife, before continuing.

 

_Lately, I've had the nerve to be a killer,_

_Though, I'm not much for a thriller,_

_To know, I've won,_

_Because if it's one thing I know, it's to be wicked_

 

Sofia gasped in fright, as Crimson stabbed his knife into the chair a few inches from her hand.

 

_A new villain has arose,_

_One with a quite a handsome node,_

_To put things right,_

_That is my cursed right!_

 

As he twirled, darkness spun with him.

 

_Although, to be fair,_

_It would not seem to bare,_

_The thought of losing a hair,_

_Of my most precious scheme_

 

_I've just begun to uphold,_

_That deep down, is a killer,_

_With the lust for being bad!_

 

At this point, he began to gain eyes on him, as they began to sing with him.

 

_When I was just a lad,_

_I may have been very bad,_

_But, I knew from the moment of my birth,_

_I was a sworn enemy destined to be cursed_

 

_Lately, I've had the nerve to be a killer,_

_Though, I'm not much for a thriller,_

_To know, I've won,_

_Because if it's one thing I know, it's to be wicked_

( **I know. Horrible song. Just bare with me here!** )

Once he recovered, he turned to Sofia.

 

"Now, let us have some fun, Princess" he chuckled, before using the darkness to start is 'fun'.

* * *

 

Sofia was screaming in agony, as Crimson's hand was burning against her arm, the skin popping and sizzling.

 "My, my. What a loud screamer, you are" the man chuckled in pure delight, before his hand started trailing down further. His member was out, which frightened Sofia the most.

His hand trailed down to her belt buckle, and his tore it opened. Seeing the tears on Sofia's face, and smiled.

"Shh, it's alright dear. It'll all be over before you know it," with a grunt, he rammed his member in the brunette's center, making her her gasp from the pain. While Crimson was enjoying it, Sofia cried in horror at violently raped.

Crimson heard a roar, causing him to to stop and look at the direction of where the sound was coming from, when he spotted a tiger.

"What...?" Before he could comprehend what was happening, a gunshot rang out, hitting him in the shoulder. The surprise attack took him off guard, so he wasn't able to deflect it.

Sofia looked to see a dashing pirate running towards her, before trying to get the clamps off.

"My name is Red Jessica. I'll tell you how I got down here, later" the pirate said. Sofia nodded in understanding.

Red Jessica looked at the tiger, her growled menacingly at the man.

"Sasha! Get back up to the surface" Red Jessica barked. The tiger obeyed.

Once the pirate had gotten Sofia free of the clamps, she picked her up bridal style and ran off in the direction Sofia came. Sofia saw that Minimus wasn't there. Fearing the worst, she began to cry, causing Red Jessica to smile understandingly.

"Don't worry, lass. You friend is safe" she said, her voice breaking from the run.

Sofia smiled at her, and wrapped her arms around her neck, being careful of her burn in the process. She didn't look at the blush the pirate had, or see that she gently making herself comfortable in her savior's embrace.

Sofia drifted off to a restless slumber, as her savior traveled to the top. But not before speaking the words, that made Red Jessica's heart beat twice as fast.

"Thank you, my savior".


	2. A Pirate's promise

Chapter Two - A Pirate's promise

 

When Sofia had awoken, she panicked. In an instant, a woman comforted her, by pulling her into her lap, and gave her sweet nothings. Sofia calmed down and therefore recognized her savior. They were in her bedroom.

"Had a nightmare, lassie?" Red Jessica quietly asked, receiving a jerking nod in return. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Someone as innocent as you, should not have to," her eyes glassed over with tears. Even though she didn't know Sofia personally nor directly, she was already getting attached with Sofia, and she couldn't help it.

Sofia saw the tears, and caressed the older woman's cheek. Red Jessica looked down at her and smiled. Sofia mimicked her actions.

"Your mother desperately wants to see you, lassie. She told me who you were, while you were resting" the pirate said.

Sofia took a deep breath. She knew her mother hated the thought of her as a Protector, and what happened only proved her point even more.

"Where is she?" she asked quietly.

Red Jessica nodded at the door, causing Sofia to nod. The princess tried to stand, and if it wasn't for the older woman catching her, she would have fallen on the floor. The pirate helped her to the door, and watched as Sofia opened it, to reveal a distraught Queen.

"Oh, Sofia" the woman cried, immediately hugging her once-only daughter. Sofia gasped at the pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked, checking the brunette over.

"I'm fine, mom. It's only dull pain. What happened?" she asked.

Sofia's mother just looked at Red Jessica.

"It's all right. It's one of the main effects Peter said to expect" she replied, the Queen nodding in understanding.

"We'll talk more about it later. But, it's almost breakfast time. Come and sit, Sofia" the older brunette smiled. "You are allowed to come, Captain," she acknowledged.

Red Jessica motioned for Sasha, who was in the far corner of the room, asleep. "Only if the Princess wants me to" she replied.

Sofia nodded and smiled.

* * *

 

At breakfast, everyone was silent; safe Sasha, who yawned and stretched. Sofia's great Aunt Matilda was there. After hearing the horrific news of Sofia's incident, she came as fast as she could. She wouldn't admit to anyone, but she cared about her brunette niece more than she cared about the twins, especially her only brother. She didn't dare think the feelings were romantic, though.

"So, Red Jessica. I heard you were from Neverland. Is that true?" James asked, stuffing a whole chocolate pancake in his mouth, causing Sofia to giggle. Matilda inwardly smiled at the sight. Red Jessica physically smiled and turned to James.

"Yes, it's true. It's protected by Jake and his crew" she explained, earning a nod from the king.

"Good. That kind of place needs to be protected, at all costs. Evil doers, such as Shariki and Captain Hook would do whatever it takes to get their hands on that kind of wealth" Roland explained.

"It does concern me, how Peter left a crew of children no more than eight alone with that kind of heavy responsibility" Miranda replied, her eyes shown immense concern.

Red Jessica only chuckled. "It's quite alright, your Majesty. You certainly underestimate them. They're very resourceful, and clever, too. You should see them foil Beatrice Le Beak! Even though she's more cunning than James, she's always outsmarted by the children" she grinned, as she spoke of them.

"Well, you have a very busy schedule now, so I'll allow you to sleep in" Roland acknowledged, standing up. Red Jessica did the same.

"If it's alright with you, your majesty... I feel if it's best if I rest with Sofia" she replied, shaking the King's hand. Roland only nodded.

"Come along, Princess" the older woman softly said, and Sofia followed her.

"Roland, what happens if Crimson gets even more powerful?" Miranda asked, worriedly. Roland only smiled in reassurance.

"If I know both my stepdaughter and my big sister; they'll find a way to be prepared" he said, before putting a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticize on my work, if ya'll feel free too. I'm open for any reviews regarding it.


	3. The shocking dream

Chapter Three - The shocking dream

 

_Sofia awoke in the arms of Red Jessica. She smiled, and trailed the back of her hand down the older woman's cheek, causing the pirate to smile._

_"I see you're awake, my little Rose" she chuckled and opened her eyes, revealing the enticing violet eyes, that could capture an unsuspecting soul._

_Sofia smiled and leaned forward, capturing the older woman's lips with her own. Red Jessica moaned and flipped them, causing the princess to gasp, before smiling a toothy grin._

* * *

 

Sofia awoke with a start, then peered down at the peaceful sleeping figure of Red Jessica. The pirate's arm was wrapped around her waist, in protection. The brunette smiled, before it faltered. What was that dream she had? She couldn't be falling in love with the pirate, could she?

It was just a week since the incident. Since her savior had risked her life for her's, a mere princess's. She discovered the Red Jessica was a Captain, and she had a special bond with Sasha, her tiger; who Sofia was surprised to know she was found as a cub and was raised by the older woman.

Red Jessica groaned as she blinked her eyes. She looked at her watch, and the time said 3:35 AM. She rubbed her tired eyes and was greeted with a curious brunette. She smiled, her eyes crinkling as she did.

"Are you curious about this little contraption, lassie?" she asked, receiving a nod in return. Her arm that had the watch, held her head. She moved it to allow Sofia to see it and smiled when it piqued her interests further.

"What is it?" she asked, running circles over the surface. Red Jessica smiled at her, warmly.

"It's called a watch. Instead of using the sun, it holds gears. The gears turn, moving these," she pointed to the moving hands, giving them the time. "allowing me to tell the time" she finished, watching intently as Sofia concentrated on the visible gears.

She absent-mindlessly stroked her back, but Sofia didn't flinch. She smiled, surprising the older woman. It has only been a week, and yet thanks to her, she seemed to be majorly trusting her. That, is what scared her the most.

* * *

After breakfast, Sofia was talking to Sasha, who was basking in the sun. The princess loved the tiger, she was always trying to make her laugh, and that she was truly thankful for. Sasha at one point during the week, thought it would've been funny to get her owner wet. So, she casually lied down beside the castle's fountain, and when Red Jessica backed into her, she fell in, soaking her. She spluttered and narrowed her eyes at the 'innocent' tiger, who just looked at her. She would've scolded and yelled at the feline, if it wasn't for the fact it made Sofia bark in laughter. She smiled at the sight.

Now, Sasha and Sofia were talking by the same fountain.

" _Red is known for protecting those she holds dear. Just ask Jake and his crew; who are like her own children and family_ " Sasha yawned and stretched her nine foot long body, before rolling lazily to the side, her tail flicking.

Sofia giggled and rubbed Sasha's special spot, only Red Jessica knew about.

"I know. It's just, this morning, my dream of us, was oddly enticing" Sofia whispered.

" _Don't let it get to your head, princess. At least, not right away. She did the same with Hook, and look where that had gotten her. Poor Red has battle scars on her back, because of that bastard_ " Sasha snarled.

Sofia gasped. She didn't know about that!

"I didn't know about that" she exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth.

" _I wouldn't be surprised. She's secretive about that stuff_ " the tiger huffed and got up. " _If I were you, I'd talk about it with her_ ".

That was exactly what Sofia was going to do.

* * *

 

In the bedroom, Red Jessica and Sofia were getting ready for bed. Sofia came out of the bathroom, right as the pirate took off her under shirt; revealing her sports bra, her back facing the brunette. Sofia blushed, and squeaked, alerting the older woman.

Red Jessica whirled around and blushed. "I'm sorry, lassie. I didn't realize you were there" she said, softly.

Sofia shook her head, and smiled. "It's okay. Um, may I see the scars?" she asked, and the small smile that was on the pirate's face, disappeared in an instant.

Fearing she did something wrong, Sofia backed up.

"No, no no. It's okay, lassie. You just took me by surprise is all" Red Jessica replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, for Sofia too see her back.

Sofia climbed on and traced her scars with her fingers, the touch being a feather.

"Does it hurt?" she quietly asked, getting a sigh in return.

"It did... when it first happened" Red Jessica answered, and left it at that. She turned to Sofia and smiled, the brunette smiling back.

The pirate moved to lay on her back, and opened her arms. Sofia blushed, before complying and laid down on top of her and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 

"All just a matter of time" Crimson smirked sadistically, watching the two as they fell asleep. "Soon, Enchancia will be mine". He let out a dark cackle, before slashing at the portal, disrupting it's form.


End file.
